Thank you texting
by Desparidy Crescent Moon
Summary: When yumi sends a text message to Ulrich saying "luv Yumi" at the end, she's desperate to get it back. WIll she or will the love birds finally be together? Oneshot YxU


**Just a sudden burst of inspiration. **

**A one shot that I just need to write down. VERY CORNY!!! (well I think so anyways)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews make me verrrrrrrrrrrrry happy!!! This might sound like the Zoey 101 movie but I swear I wasn't thinking of that when I wrote this.**

_Yumi's P.O.V._

This morning was hectic. I woke up 5 minutes, 5 FRIGGIN MINUTES, late 

And what do I wake up to? Hiroki almost burning down the kitchen.

"Hiroki what did you do?!" Thank god my parents weren't home or they

probably ground me until the next millennium.

"I just tried to make breakfast for my most caring, thoughtful, beautiful sis."

Hiroki said trying to look angelic. Too bad for him I knew him ever since

The day he was born.

"Don't you dare to try that shit on me Hiroki!! Look at what you did!!"

He starts bawling his head off trying to make me feel guilty. Too bad for me,

cuz it was working. Brother's crying up an ocean, my mother's prized

kitchen is being engulfed by flames, and just when you think things can't get

worse an idiot texts me on my cell phone.

_-Y_

_Where are you? _

_-U_

Of course it's MY idiot texts me during the worst possible moment.

_-U_

_I'm fine. Just some problems at home._

_Don't worry. Be there soon._

_Luv Yumi_

I quickly closed my cell phone. The rest was a blur but in the end the fire 

was out, Hiroki was happily sucking on a piece of chocolate and the kitchen

didn't look too bad. I was going to leave the school when all of a sudden it

hit me. I WROTE "LUV YUMI" ON MY TEXT TO ULRICH!!!!

Shimta (1)

Kuso (2)

**Chikushou (3)**

**I began to list all the Japanese swear words I could think of. I think I was on **

**my 27****th**** when I found myself in front of Kadic. I HAD TO GET THAT **

**TEXT BACK. I pulled out my cell phone. I gotta call Ulrich and te-. Wait a **

**minute. If he looks at his cellphone when we hang up then he'll see the text. **

**I gotta make sure that no one calls him. I hold down 3 on my speed dial. **

**"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLO!!!!"**

**"Odd, could you keep it down? It's still the morning."**

**"Yumes what's crackin?"**

**"Odd, listen very carefully and try to pay attention as long as you can." **

**Knowing his attention span I better make this quick.**

**"For certain reasons I need you to make sure that Ulrich does not look at his **

**cellphone. Got it?"  
**

**"Yup. Ulrich's cellphone can't look at my chocolate." I slapped my forehead.**

**"NO ODD." I took a deep breath and put on a smile even though he couldn't **

**see it.**

**"Odd," I said very sweetly. "If you do this task well, then I'll get you **

**candy." I secretly grinned to myself. I could just picture him suddenly sitting **

**upright and his ears perking up. **

**"C-c-candy?" He stuttered.**

"Yessss." I hissed.

"Make sure Ulrich doesn't use his cellphone GOT IT!!"

"Good boy now do you know where Ulrich is?"

"YEAH YEAH he's in the gym working out."

"K, Odd thanks!"

"Wait Yumi when am I going to get my c-" I hung up and checked my

watch. 6:45. He should be showering up right now. I sprinted to the showers

hoping that I wasn't too late.

Scene scene scene SCENE CHANGE!!!!

When I got to the boy showers, I could hear someone in there showering. I

pressed my ear to the door and listened while I held down 2 on my phone. I

heard a silent techno ringtone and when it stopped I got to Ulrich's

voicemail. Perfect. Snap never mind. Not perfect. For me to get Ulrich's

cellphone, I'm going to have to go into the boy's showers. I just hope there's

no one there. I was just about to step in when I heard Jim's loud voice boom.

"Ishiyama! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

I quickly turn so my back is against the wall with one foot against it, making

myself look casual.

"Just waiting for Ulrich, Jim."

"Ohh umm ok. I apologize Yumi but the angle I was at it looked like you

were about to go in there."

"JIM!!!" I tried to sound shocked. "Do you know how awful it would be if

a girl went into the boy's bathroom? That's TOTALLY against the rules!!"

"Yes I know of that Yumi. Well I'll be on my way. Have a good day."

"Same to you too Jim." I counted to 15 after he turned the corner. I seriously

didn't have much time left anymore. I took a deep breath preparing my to go

in. I saw Ulrich's clothes in a bunch next to the very last shower. I held 2

again on my cellphone and tried to find where the seriously addicting techno

music was coming from when I stopped. I blushed when I found his boxers.

Of course they were camo. I can't believe I'm holding his underwear right

now. Get a grip Yumi, you can think about this later. After a few more

minutes of searching I held his cellphone in victory. YES. I heard the water

in the shower stop. NO. SHIT. OMG Ulrich's about to come out of the

showers. Where do I hide????? I quickly scanned the bathroom for any

potential hiding spaces. There was only one choice. I had to hide in the

second shower and pray that he doesn't see my shadow or something. I

jumped in hoping to not make too much noise. I held my breath and listened

for noise indicating that he's leaving the bathroom. When I heard the door

close I finally let that held breath out. Then I deleted the text message in

case I ran into him in the hallway or something else not according to plan

happens. I waited for the relief to flood over me knowing that he'll not know

my secret love for him but it never came. I began thinking. Was this the

wrong choice? Should I let him know how I finally feel? Instead of the cool

relief, I felt sudden dread because I knew the answer. I began my way to

Ulrich's room. I was going to tell him that I loved him.

Scene scene scene change!!!!

Too quick for comfort I found myself in front of his door. My hand shaking 

slowly lifted forming a fist and then knocking. I heard a muffled

"Come in". I gripped the knob tightly trying to shaken my nerves and

pushed my way in. I found Ulrich without his shirt off. DAMN. I knew he

had a nice body from all the times we sparred with each other. Plus the

Lyoko missions, and his soccer training but WOW.

"Uhh Yumi. Are you ok?"

"Umm" Shoot my voice came out squeaky. I did that cough thingie and

replied in my normal voice, "Yeah I'm fine. Could you tell me why you're

not wearing a shirt?" He blushed and quickly went to go find a decent shirt.

2, 4, 6. Wow a six pack and he looks so sexy when he's wet. WAIT HOLD

UP AND REWIND. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!?!!?!??!

"Yumi are you sure your ok? You look a little pale." He broke my train of

thought. Awww he cares about me. Wait he's waiting for an answer, say

something you idiot!!

"Yeah I'm fine. After I tell you what I'm about to say." This suddenly

caught his attention.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." I took a deep breath and sat on his bed. I patted

next to me indicating for him to sit there. YAY he listened. Yumi focus

your beginning to sound like Odd. Speaking of Odd shoot, I need to buy

that boy some candy.

"Ulrich, as you know we've been through so much together. From the day

we met to this moment right now, we went through so many dangers and

sometimes I doubted that I was going to survive so I need to tell you this

now incase something does happen during a XANA attack or a Lyoko

mission. Ulrich Stern..I.. I love you." I waited for him to respond to the

three little words I said. I didn't notice that I grabbed his hand during my

speech but I didn't care. I enjoyed the feeling now while it lasted. Obviously

he didn't feel the same way. I sighed a deep sigh and stood up to leave.

"OK I understand. No hard feelings. Call me later to tell me if your ok, ok?"

I didn't bother for an answer before I left. I couldn't let him see my crying.

I sat at his "sulking tree". I could see why he came here when he's down.

The breeze is just so calming and the view from the hill is amazing. I could

feel myself calming down already when I got a text. I checked my cellphone

and at first didn't really understand it said.

_-Y_

_Turn around and see for yourself if I'm ok or not._

_-U_

What the frig did that mean? I turned around and suddenly I felt someone's

lips crashing onto mine. I knew who it was immediately because it felt

exactly the way I felt his kisses would feel like. I began to kiss back as

passionately as he was and it turned out into a full make-out session.

When stupid air became a necessity again I broke the kiss. I opened my eyes

to see two warm brown ones looking so deeply into mine. I cuddled closer to

him and just relaxed.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear sending shivers to go up and down

my spine. We just stayed like that. Me wrapping my arms around his waist

while he put his arm around my neck.

"So you wanna tell me where my text message went?"

"Ulrich, it's a LONG story."

**(1)shimata-** frig

**(2)kuso-**shit

**(3)chikushou-**damn

**YAY I'M DONE!!! Heehee. Idk y I wrote it I was just bored. Anywayz please review because reviews make me happy!!! Right odd?  
**

**Odd: Where's my candy?**

**Me: grownnnnn**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!!!**

**This has been Lonelydreamer27 over and out.**

**Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger.**


End file.
